List of Filming Locations (Season 3)
This collection of filming locations lists sites that were featured in Season 3 of , along with related details. As the show is filmed in the New York City area, street signs, landmarks, and other points of reference that appear in the episodes help to determine where the scene was shot even if the location has a different name or was standing in for another real-life location. 3x01: Liberty *The USS Colorado is really the Intrepid Sea, Air, & Space Museum at Pier 86 (W. 46th St. and 12th Ave.) *The bar where Reese finds Jack Salazar is The Landmark Tavern at 626 11th Ave in Hell's Kitchen. BTS pics of POI filming today. Reese going to the Tavern, SE301, Liberty *The secret sailor club is really F&J Gourmet Deli at the corner of St. Nicholas Ave and W 113 St. *Reese, Salazar, and Shaw discuss strategy at 394 Manhattan Ave. *The fictional Babcock Hotel is at 382 Manhattan Ave, across the street from where Shaw buys ice cream, at the corner of Manhattan Ave. and W 116th St. *Salazar receives instructions from RIP outside Morningside Park. *The pawn shop is at 25 W 26th St. in the Flatiron District. 3x02: Nothing to Hide *In the opening scene, Finch walks Bear across Park Ave. at E. 60th St. However, the shot of the empty street is downtown; the street is narrower, and there are cast-iron buildings. *The iconic Cooper Union 41 Cooper Square building stands in as Lifetrace headquarters (exterior and lobby). *Lifetrace's interior office is by City Hall, since skyscrapers like New York by Gehry (8 Spruce St.) are prominent in the view. *Wayne Kruger's anniversary party was filmed at Tao at 42 E. 58th St. *Kruger's car crashes at 47th Ave. by Skillman in Long Island City, the same area where HR's car exploded in Firewall. In fact, the Weickert Sheet Metal building is in both shots. *The shootout is in one of the meeting rooms at the Sofitel Hotel at 45 W. 44th St.Jim and crew were filming inside the Sofitel hotel 3x04: Reasonable Doubt *The bus station is at 25 Broadway (formerly a ticket office for Cunard ships but now an office building), where scenes from and were also filmed. *Vanessa Watkins gets cocaine around W 175th St. and Broadway in Washington Heights. When she jumps off the roof, the George Washington Bridge is in the background. *The dock is the North Cove Marina in Battery Park City. 3x05: Razgovor *Carter abandons Laskey at Starr Ave. by Greenepoint Ave. in Sunnyside, Queens. It's on the same street as Silvercup Studios East, where some interiors are shot. 3x06: Mors Praematura *Fusco meets Reese on the corner of East 7th Street and Cooper Square outside the First Ukrainian Assembly of God (former Metropolitan Savings Bank building). Root and Shaw have stolen a vehicle on 7th Street, abandoning their previous vehicle. * The ambush with Collier, Root, and Shaw occurs at Cooper Square, across the street from "Lifetrace" in . The statue of the horse is fake. 3x07: The Perfect Mark *The scene in which Carter tells Laskey she is onto him, was filmed near 14 East 16th Street, NY. *Carter and Quinn meet in the same diner as featured in . *Hayden Price and "Detective" Decker pull their con at The Intercontinental Hotel (111 E. 48th St.), which stands in for The Coronet later in the episode and in . *The auction house is by Central Park East. 3x08: Endgame *The "grain dock" which Simmons refers to is the Port Authority Grain Terminal in Red Hook (Brooklyn), south of the Red Hook Ball Fields, a direct line down from Henry Street. It has been used in films such as "Little Odessa" and "Across the Universe." *Fusco and Carter have their conversation on a pier, part of Louis Valentino Jr. Park, also in Red Hook, at the Northwest End of Coffey Street. Valentino was a NY firefighter who died in action. 3x09: The Crossing *In the beginning of the episode, Finch answers the pay phone by the NYPL at E. 41st St. and 5th Ave. In the end, Fusco sits in his car at the same location. *Reese and Carter escort Quinn on the S train in Grand Central, also in . Although fake signs indicate the station is Queens Plaza, behind-the-scenes photos show "Grand Central" on the subway tiles. *The Fusco torture scene was filmed at a tortilla factory in Brooklyn, NY. The exact location is 240 25th St., Brooklyn, NY. The crew had fortune cookies shipped in for the shoot. The scenes were filmed OCT 7 2013. *Carter and Reese are shot outside St. John's Center Studios at 570 Washington St., also in . 3x12: Aletheia *Finch drives the getaway car from the south side of 41st St. between 6th Ave. and Broadway. Hersh jumps out of the plaza behind the MetLife Building at 1095 6th Ave. *Finch parks the car on the opposite side of the same street. He and Claypool chat in the same plaza. *The bank is the former Williamsburgh Savings Bank at One Hanson Pl., Fort Greene, Brooklyn. There really is a vault, though the doors weigh 48 tons and it's empty. Today, it's home to the Brooklyn Flea Market and condos. 3x13: 4C * The plane was shot on a soundstage. POI Writers' Office: We shipped the plane from Los Angeles to New York, and shot it on a sound stage in NYC * Wall St. doubled as Rome. POI Writers' Office: Wall Street doubled as Italy 3x17: / * Opening scene was filmed in Yonkers, NY. Root is walking down Main. Street in Yonkers past Little Havana Cuban Restaurant and where POI dresses is at 45 Main St. 3x20: Death Benefit *Reese and Shaw eat pancakes at Flagship Diner at 138-30 Queens Blvd. The diner's name is printed on their coffee mugs. *Roger McCourt buys the homeless man a meal at Ocean Grill, a seafood restaurant on the Upper West Side in New York. The restaurant's name is visible on the doors. 3x21: Beta *Shaw eats ice cream and prevents a robbery at Tost Cafe which is right next to Aanchal Indian Restaurant at 45-12 23rd St, Long Island City. *Reese and Shaw are then walking down 23rd St., close to Court Square Diner which also appeared in and . *Harold Martin's grave is at St. Patrick’s Old Cathedral just below Houston Street in Little Italy. *Jefferson Memorial Bridge where the exchange took place is really Glen Island bridge at Glen Island Park, New Rochelle.https://twitter.com/Embrandt_/status/461337466436612096 References } |style=margin: 5em auto; text-align: left; |titlestyle=background: #000; color: #686666; font-weight: bold; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background: #000; color: #686666; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #091301; padding: 0px 5px; | list1 = Season 1 • Season 2 • Season 3 }} Category:Filming Locations Category:Lists Category:Production Category:Locations